


To Make A Bad Day Better

by afteriwake



Series: nongentorum [48]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angry Molly, Angry Sally, Cheering Up, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Sally Donvan/Molly Hooper, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Girls Kissing, Homophobia, Kissing, Loving Molly, Loving Sally, Relationship Discussions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 18:10:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7902658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly is having a bad day but a surprise visit from her girlfriend makes her day better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Make A Bad Day Better

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FreshBrains](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/gifts).



> So here is another fic for day 1 of Molly Hooper Appreciation week (A Day In The Life). This one was asked for by **FreshBrains** who had wanted a Hoopervan fic when I was asking for ships for Femslash February. My apologies for taking so long to write this!

“Do you need me to kill someone for you?” 

Molly looked up from the autopsy she was performing to see her girlfriend walking into the morgue. “Is it that obvious I’m angry right now?” she asked, setting aside her scalpel on the tray beside her.

Sally looked over at her with a knowing smile. “Oh, with the choice of music playing and the way you’re looking at that body as if it’s the cause of all your troubles, yeah, I’d say it was rather obvious.” She came closer and looked down at the body on the table, giving it an appraising nod. “No matter how angry you get, your work is always neat and precise.”

“Years of dealing with Sherlock,” Molly said wryly. “I may have fancied him, but I still knew he was an arse.”

“You and I both,” Sally said with a soft chuckle. “So what’s wrong, love?”

Molly planted her hands on the side of the table near the body. “There are at least nine hundred employees throughout the Barts Health hospital system, I’d wager. Not all of them are here at _this_ hospital, but we all have a say in who has a position on the hospital board. Stamford suggested I run for a spot because I have good ideas and I’m a likable person but I also have a good head on my shoulders and I’m good at making compromises in the best interest of all parties involved. But one of the members of the boards is a homophobic bigot and has been spreading all sorts of filthy lies about our relationship in an attempt to blacken my name.”

Sally’s eyes went wide. “Tell me who it is and I’ll make sure they pay.”

“Oh, I’m fairly sure Sherlock and his brother have beaten you to it,” she said. “But the fact that someone decided that that was a fair tactic in all of this just...it makes my blood boil.”

“It makes mine boil too,” Sally said. Molly could tell that Sally wished she could come over and embrace her, but as she was covered in bodily fluids the timing wasn’t ideal. Sally shook her head and then came closer. “We could break things off, you know. If this position on the board is important to you.”

“No, you’re much more important to me,” Molly said. Sod the fluids, she said. She pulled off her gloves and took off her smock and tossed them onto the tray and then went over to Sally, framing her face in her hands. “The position on the board is important but I’m not about to lose you over it. It’s not worth that.”

“Are you sure?” Sally asked.

Molly nodded. “I know your promotion was put in jeopardy when we first started dating, and if it hadn’t been for Greg being rather vocal about how much your work spoke for you and how much you deserved it you might not have gotten it. There’s going to be arseholes all over the place who won’t accept us, and if the one on the board costs me the position, well, he’ll get his in the end. Like I said, I know Sherlock and Mycroft are probably already working on making him pay.”

Sally leaned in and kissed her softly. “You’re a better woman than I am, love,” she said when she pulled away.

“No, you’re a good woman too,” Molly said with a smile. “That’s why I love you so much.”

“You should tell me that more often, you know,” Sally said, giving her a grin in return.

“I can tell you as often as you want,” Molly said, stepping closer to Sally. She knew they probably shouldn’t be getting too frisky with each other while they were at her place of employment, but it was nice to be close to her for a little while after having such bad news delivered to her.

“And I’ll do the same,” Sally said, giving her another soft kiss. Molly moved to hold her close for a few moments, and then when they were done kissing Sally pulled away. “Perhaps when you’re done with the autopsy I can steal you away for lunch? Since we’re not breaking up we might as well flaunt our relationship for everyone to see.”

Molly nodded. “That sounds like a good idea. What are you in the mood for?”

Sally tilted her head slightly. “Fable?” she asked.

“I could go for that,” Molly said with another nod. “Let me get back to the autopsy and finish up and then write the report up. Or would you rather just have me go over it with you over lunch and then write it up later?”

“I think I can stomach listening to cause of death over my midday meal,” Sally said. “I have a strong stomach.”

“Good. That will save us time.” Molly gave her one last kiss and then let go. “It shouldn’t be more than, oh, thirty minutes or so?”

Sally nodded. “I’ll go wait in your office, then,” she said. Sally turned and then headed away, and Molly watched her walk away, relishing the sight. She felt better now, which she hadn’t thought she would, but she was glad that she and Sally had decided staying together was the best course to take. She loved Sally and wanted to stay with her, no matter what others thought.


End file.
